The invention relates to a daytime strobo apparatus for cameras with electric shutters.
When taking pictures in daytime or in a location having a comparable illumination (this being generally included by the term "daytime"), it is often necessary to utilize a strobo unit to provide a supplementary supply of light to shaded portions of the object being photographed. In such applications, the film will be improperly exposed unless the amount of light from the strobo unit is properly proportioned relative to the intensity of natural light. However, the determination of such proportion requires a considerable level of skill in a diaphragm adjusting procedure once an exposure value has been determined, particularly with an electric shutter in which an exposure period is automatically determined.